Teaching a Lesson
by Mable
Summary: One instructs Eight to scare him into submission, not realizing that Eight and Nine are mates or that Eight has something much different in mind for Nine. 8x9 Oneshot


**Mable: An 8x9 fic for 27's Fury; I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing this, well, method, so please, everyone, bear with me a bit. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Teaching a Lesson**_

One exhaled harshly, "We cannot keep going on like this, Nine! You continue to dodge curfew without explanation and I am at my wit's end! Something must be done, now!" One, since the Incident had occurred, had actually become fairer as a Leader, but still kept a late curfew. Nine knew that if he kept getting caught out late, in the Emptiness, in the Library, that One would eventually snap. However, this had been the last straw, and One was furious. He now glared at the younger, obvious

That was when his Guard spoke up from nearby, holding the knife that he was sharpening in a threatening manner. "I could _convince _him for you, Boss." He had an evil smirk and Nine gawked in near horror. Being that One didn't have many other ideas at the present, he accepted, especially when noticing that the zippered male was quite fearful of the Guard. "Very well." He had the same evil, smug look and the younger, burlap male was soon being led out of the room. "Get moving." Eight commanded and directed him down the corridor and to his room, pushing him through the curtain.

One pulled Eight to the side in the hall, "Now I do not want you to harm him or be rough with him. Startle him only and in a while I will come in to stop you. He will then see me as the one giving him mercy and be more cooperative in the future. Make him believe that you plan to do something, but do not do anything. Understand?" Eight nodded, "Got it, Boss." Then the Leader left and failed to notice the mischievous look upon the Guard's face. Eight was no planning on letting One know what he really planned to do.

What One hadn't known was that, behind closed doors, Nine and Eight were actually rather friendly. Friendliness turned to attraction, attraction turned to mates, and mates then began to go as far as they could with each other. The Guard definitely planned to have his hands on the younger tonight.

He entered a room with a confident smirk and Nine gave a half-hearted look. By now he put together that Eight wasn't actually planning to do anything and stood. "What did he say?" Eight went to explain, "He said he wanted me to go-." He cut off and took a darker tone, "Do whatever I wanted to you and not to let you out until you stopped being able to walk." Nine doubted this was what One said and stood, stretching a bit, "I guess we've got some time to kill." That's when he heard Eight's knife being dropped against the wall.

"Eight?" He asked before suddenly feeling hands sliding around his frame, "I got an idea about how we can kill two birds with one stone." He slipped one hand over Nine's zipper and the younger male hesitantly pushed him off, "What about One?" The male shrugged, "He's not going to be in here. He won't know who I'm doing." That one comment made Nine want to smack himself in the face, but he controlled the urge as Eight leaned down to start attacking his neck with his lips. It was a sensitive spot for the smaller that he had trouble ignoring.

How cheering him up after Seven turned him down turned into secretly mating when One wasn't looking was shocking. Still, Nine wouldn't argue that there was always something he felt with Eight, and it got stronger over time. Honestly, they weren't simply mating for how good it felt, they actually were in love. Between the night together and the sneaking around, they did have moments of romance, so they were not only mating for the sake of mating. However, Eight seemed to like mating, a lot. To be fair, Nine liked it too.

Eight sat down on the bed and pulled Nine onto his lap. The smaller male smiled a little as he felt the other stroke his sides and hips. He reached back and put his arms around the Guard's neck. "Maybe a little, Eight, but I don't think we should go that far if One's lurking about." Eight nodded, "Fair enough, how far do you want to go?" The burlap one turned around in his lap and faced the larger male. "As far as we can." He pointed out, playfully, and Eight pulled him closer so that they could lock lips.

This also brushed Nine against a very obvious object pressing out from inside Eight's fabric. Nine knew what it was and chuckled a bit as he realized exactly how much Eight wanted him. He pressed his hips forward and as it brushed the firmness he could feel Eight's hands lower and grasp upon his backside. The motion caused Nine to give a soft inhale of alarm. This now triggered Eight to chuckle, "You know I love your ass." He murmured into his audio receptor and Nine's face went warm. He was quite embarrassed at the comment while still being a bit flattered.

Eight began to grind against him and Nine started to feel a warmth between his legs and looked down. Eight raised his chin right back to face him and locked lips briefly. Then he pulled back, "Can I touch you?" he didn't have to ask, but Eight had a constant fear of going past his control and ending up going out of line. Thankfully, Nine wanted him to continue, and nodded against him. "Yeah, please." He begged and Eight turned him around, laying him down upon his bed, and the male immediately locked his ankles upon Eight's arm and his shoulder.

The other gently stroked his thigh, "Easy. I'll take care of it." Nine collapsed back feeling the coldness between his legs. He knew that he was revealed, his cylinder, and that it wouldn't be the first time Eight had seen him like this. Nine still wasn't sure why he had a cylinder instead of a rod like most males, but decided not to ask. Especially since Eight suggested it involved his hips being feminine and that was the last thing Nine wanted to admit. Thankfully, Eight decided not to make any embarrassing comments, and instead acted differently.

There was a sharp gasp as Nine felt the other's thumb slide over his cylinder entrance in a slow movement, "Creator, Eight, don't…" It wasn't in pain, it was in pleasure, pure pleasure. When the other stopped he finished the sentence abruptly, "Don't tease me." Another lo chuckle, "I don't plan on it." The thumb continued to slide in circles around Nine's entrance as he started to open his buckles. The zippered male muttered soft moans that weren't exactly words. He couldn't control himself; he became liquid in Eight's grasp.

He reached forward and helped Eight open his buckles, having to hurry them, knowing the risk if they were caught. Unfortunately, Eight liked to start by taking his time, slowly building there, purposely driving Nine mad. In fact, hallway through he merely pulled Nine in and began to kiss him, forcing them to stop unbuckling him and simply instead attacking him with his mouth. Nine felt the sensitive area between his legs brush the rod pressing against Eight's fabric, clearly wanting to be freed, but not being addressed.

Nine knew how to speed Eight up. He forced his hips forward against the impression. He rubbed against the hidden rod, panting lightly as he grinded against it, nearly pushing the rod into himself even though it was still not out from under the fabric. Eight groaned a bit and separated their lips before addressing his buckles once again. The second he was opened he grabbed ahold of Nine hips and pressed them together. He didn't push inside, he merely brushed the cylinder, touching it with his own rod.

"Eight, please." Nine blurted out, "I want you in me now. Please. I'll do anything." Eight tended to find it somewhat amusing, usually after the fact, how Nine would begin to be and plead so hard when he wasn't even keeping anything from him or trying to get any such noises from him. Immediately he slid his hands under Nine's backside and lifted it, pressing his rod against the other's cylinder that was now slick with lubrication. Then he slowly began to push inside, watching as Nine's back arched against the bed, gasping and moaning at the feeling.

Every time this happened Nine was equally as tense and always felt like it was his first time. It drove Eight wild but confused his body; always so afraid that he was going to hurt Nine. Certainly they mated a lot, both soul bonding and this other way, but Nine wasn't just there for mating. They were a couple, he cared about Nine, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. The second that he got all of the way in he paused briefly to let Nine adjust. The smaller was wound tight now, he wanted this much more that he let on and Eight could tell by the way that he pulled his body back, only to push back down.

"I'm going to end up breaking you." Eight warned, becoming very aware of the size difference, which he did every time they did this. Nine retorted the same way he always did, with a playful smile forming even through his desperation, "Then do it. I want you to break me." Eight gave an abrupt thrust in, causing Nine to let out a shriek of pleasure. It was so loud that Eight was sure somebody had to have heard, but, as far as One knew, he was just scaring Nine, maybe telling him what One was 'planning on doing'.

He squeezed Nine's backside as he continued to repeat the steady cycle of pushing in and pulling back, finding a nice rhythm that Nine was willing to survive with. Not that it didn't sound like Eight was killing him. "Creator Nine, you're- Damn…" That was the end of words on his side, but Nine was completely overboard with speaking, words coming out left and right while not making sense. Just blurting over and over the name of his Creator, of his mate, and soon coming into a repeated frenzy of 'faster', to which Eight complied.

He swore that he was going to end up hurting Nine from the way he was entering him so fast. Releasing his backside and moving straight to his hips to get a better grip. Nine grabbed onto Eight's arms and tried to assist in quickening the pace, hitting his insides harder and harder, hitting the spot that burned with something that felt so good that it didn't matter how everything else felt. Though nothing else actually felt bad, save the fact that his legs were hooked awkwardly on Eight's arms.

That's when the twisting feeling that Nine clearly recognized as him reaching his end. His head clouded over as a warmth overtook his hips and lower abdomen, "Eight…" He gasped out in warning, "Eight, I'm about to be- I'm almost there- I'm just about to-…" he cut off as Eight purposely attempted press in further, faster, driving him closer there until the heat grew incredible, swallowing his cylinder before spreading across his body completely. He was the loudest for about two seconds before his voice was stolen by his body convulsing.

He tightened around Eight hard enough that it shoved Eight right over the edge with him. Eight had to force his muscles to keep from giving out and causing him to drop onto Nine, or he would end up perhaps crushing him, as he rode out his own climax. It didn't help that Nine was still tight around him, collapsed tiredly on the bed and riding out the end of his pleasure. He pulled out and lad down beside the exhausted Nine, pulling him closer, "Love you." He murmured and Nine repeated it, though tiredly as he pressed into his mate's buckles and drifted off.

This was all Eight needed to be happy. Though he had a strange, nagging feeling in the back of his mind he dismissed it and merely laid there with the smaller, holding him close, protecting him in his grasp from anything and everything. That was what he wanted to give Nine and the half-asleep Stitchpunk seemed more than willing to accept it. Everything was as it should be and Eight knew he had done right.

Then mentally scolded himself when he remembered One was supposed to return, two seconds after One flew through the curtain, stared in horror, and fled without a word. Still, it was worth it.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: Also be on the lookout for the update of Souls Run Deep today. I hope everyone enjoyed!... 'Who I'm doing'. XD**


End file.
